Je t'aime et je t'attendrais tout le temps qu'il faudra
by Fairytailyuri
Summary: Fanfiction Yuri Fairy Tail ErLu/LuZa. ErzaxLucy/LucyxErza. Couple: [ Erza/Lucy ] Résumé: Voici 10 ans que je t'attends Lucy... (Le résumé le plus court au monde) Attention! Les capacités magiques et le passé de Lucy change! Sûr ce bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à écrire dans les commentaires!
1. Cauchemar

**X774**

\- Lucy, dépêches-toi on doit y aller! cria une jeune fillette au cheveux écarlates en tirant cette prénommé Lucy.

\- Non Erza, je peux me battre, j'ai mes clés avec moi! répliqua Lucy.

Les deux fillettes devaient avoir 9 ans et portaient des vêtements sales et déchirés. Cela faisait 3 longues années qu'elles étaient enfermées dans cette tour... Erza portait un cache-oeil tandis que Lucy portait un trousseau de clé attaché à une corde autour de sa taille.

\- Non on y va! cria Erza.

\- Mais les autres...

\- Shaw, Miliana, Wolly sont descendus dans les sous-sols avec Simon.

\- Il y a aussi Gerald et Papi Rob!

\- Gerald a perdu la raison et il est devenu violent on ne peut plus rien pour lui, et pour Rob...

\- Quesqu'il lui est arrivé? demanda la blonde confuse.

\- Il est mort par ma faute... chuchota la rousse la larme à l'oeil.

\- ...

Un long silence s'installa avant d'être brisé par Erza.

\- Allons-y avant que d'autres gardes arrivent!

\- Oui...

Le duo commençèrent à courir en cherchant une sortie. Un mur démoli donnant sur la mer était en vue.

\- Parfait, par ici Lucy! cria de joie la fillette.

\- Attends! ordonna t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna la borgne.

Concentré elle lui murmura;

\- Je sents de la magie noir dans les environs...

\- Comment ça? demanda la rousse.

\- Pas le temps, écoutes-moi Erza. déclara t-elle en sortant d'une dimension de poche deux bracelets rouges.

\- Voici des bracelets "Kokoro", dans une proximité de 100 mètres ils deviendront rouge dans le cas contraire, ils seront simplement noir, compris?

\- Hein? Euh non, mais pourquoi tu me dis ça? demanda Erza confuse.

C'est vrai qu'expliquer n'est pas mon point fort... pensa la blonde.

Lucy soupira et poursuivit;

\- J'en garde un avec moi, au moins je te retrouverais plus facilement.

\- Pourquoi tu aurais besoin de ça tu es déjà avec moi! Maintenant allons-y! ordonna la fillette.

\- Tu es vraiment têtu Erza...

Avec rapidité et délicatesse la jeune blonde saisit le poignée droit de Erza et lui mit le bracelet. La borgne resta confuse avant de reprendre la parole;

\- Lucy!

La prénommée ce retourna pour faire dos à Erza puis saisit son trousseau de clé afin d'en prendre 5.

\- Moi Lucy... Je demande l'ouverture des portes...

Soudain une lumière blanche vint tournoyer autour de la mage constellationiste, élevant ses longs cheveux blonds dans les airs. Son bras droit tendu vers l'avant avec ses 5 clés en main elle poursuivit à haute voix;

\- Ouvrez vous, portes des esprits, venez à moi, Léo, Caprico, Taurus, Scorpio, Sagittarus.

Une lumière aveuglante apparut laissant place à 5 silhouettes imposantes.

\- Yeeeeh! déclara joyeusement un humanoïde mi humain mi scorpion les bras croisés.

\- Meuuh! Enfin on est de retour! continua un minotaure bodybuildé.

\- Heureux de vous revoir mademoiselle Lucy. poursuivit simplement un bouc humanoïde.

\- Bonjour Lucy moshi-moshi! déclara fièrement un homme dans un costume de cheval.

\- Salut Lucy, ça fait longtemps que tu nous as pas invoquer. déclara un homme dans un costume noir en ajustant ses lunettes.

\- Mes amis... murmura Lucy émue.

C'est beau. pensa Erza.

Lucy se retourna afin de faire face à Erza.

\- Erza...

Lucy enlança la rousse et poursuivit;

\- Je te rejoindrai le plus vite possible...

\- De quoi tu parles Lucy?

\- Je vais devoir rester quelques temps ici pour me battre...

Erza sentit des larmes couler dans le creux de son cou.

Lucy poursuivit;

\- On se retrouve à Fairy Tail, OK? demanda Lucy.

Erza commença à pleurer elle aussi.

\- Tu m'attendras Erza?

\- Oui... murmura t-elle.

\- Rendez-vous à Fairy Tail alors, et attends moi...

Lucy releva sa tête et déposa un baiser sur le front de la rousse...

 **Puis plus rien, le trou noir...**

 **...**

\- Ah! Erza se réveilla en sueurs les larmes aux yeux. Elle se redressa afin de s'assoir sur son lit. La rousse passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux écarlates et soupira.

\- Encore ce cauchemar... murmura t-elle.

Erza regarda son poignet droit et observa son bracelet **noir**.

\- **10 ans, 10 ans que je t'attends Lucy...**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, c'était ma deuxième Fanfiction Erlu avec "Le sommeil éternel" qui est en cours d'écriture et que je vous invite à lire. N'hésitez pas à écrire dans les commentaires! Sûr ce ciao!**


	2. Des vacances pour Erza

La rousse se ralongea en versant quelques larmes.

\- Je t'attendrai Lucy, promis... murmura t-elle avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée une nouvelle fois.

Le lendemain matin Erza se réveilla avec difficulté, avec une volonté de fer, elle se dirigea dans sa salle d'eau afin de prendre un bon bain.

Une fois ceci terminé, elle se ré-équipa dans son armure habituelle et partit de chez elle avec une destination en tête, **Fairy Tail**.

Le trajet dura à peine 5 minutes. Elle se retrouva face à un imposant bâtiment. Erza franchit les portes de la guilde.

\- Bonjour à tous. déclara Erza à la guilde.

\- Salut Erza! répondirent les mages.

Erza ne perdit pas de temps et elle s'installa sur un fauteuil au bar. Mirajane se retourna afin de faire face à Erza un verre à la main et demanda avec son large sourire;

\- Comment vas-tu Erza, bien dormi?

\- Oui très bien.

\- Tien voici ton déjeuner. déclara la démone en déposant un plateau avec dessus une part de fraisier et un milk-shake à la fraise.

\- Merci Mira. continua la rousse.

Sans perdre de temps Erza commença à manger sa part de gâteau des étoiles à la place des yeux.

Pendant ce temps, la barmaid posa son verre et fixa Titania. Erza releva la tête et demanda à Mirajane;

\- Qu'il y a t-il?

Le sourire de Mirajane s'élargissait encore plus et elle répondit;

\- Les garçons ont un cadeau pour toi!

Erza fronça les sourcils et elle poursuivit;

\- Comment ça un cadeau ?

\- Hier ils ont fait une mission et ont reçu 4 billets pour un séjour de deux jours à la station balnéaire, Akane Beach, et ils ont décider de t'en faire profiter après ce qui s'est passer avec Phantom Lord.

\- Hum, je vois c'est très gentil de leurs parts, ça nous fera des vacances.

Erza reprit une bouchée de son gâteau et continua;

\- Et nous partons quand?

\- Dans 20 minutes! déclara t-elle joyeuse.

\- D'accord...

La rousse but son milk-shake avant de s'étouffer avec.

Dans 20 minutes, il faut que je prépare mes valises! hurla t-elle avant de partir, or de la guilde en courant.

\- Un vrai numéro... murmura Mirajane avant de reprendre ses activités.

Erza se précipita dans son appartement afin de préparer ses nombreuses valises. Une fois prête, elle partit de Fairy Hills et se dirigea vers la gare de Magnolia. Elle n'eu lui a pas fallu beaucoup de temps avant de remarquer Natsu et Grey.

\- Tu me cherches pauvre naze? demanda Grey, le front coller à celui de Natsu.

\- Oui le pervers. répondit le dragon slayer.

\- T'as dit quoi tête brûlé!

\- Salut les garçons! déclara Titania dos au duo et à Happy.

\- Cette voix! pensèrent le trio.

\- Erza comment vas-tu? demanda Grey en enlaçant Natsu.

\- Aye Erza, tu vois, on est les meilleurs amis du monde! déclara Natsu avec des sueurs froides.

\- Tu es enfin arrivé! déclara Happy tout content.

 **Merci à LazulyEva, c'est vrai que je me suis trompé... ( j'étais fatiguée...)**


	3. Scarlett

Le trajet dans le train dura une heure et se fit dans les gémissements de Natsu et les injures de Grey. Arrivé à la station balnéaire, Akane Beach, les mages de Fairy Tail allèrent à l'accueil afin de présenter leurs entrées. L'hôtesse d'accueil très aimable, leur donnèrent les clés de leurs chambres.

\- Bon écouté les garçons, il est exactement 11H48, je vous propose d'aller à la plage tous ensemble puis ce soir, vers 19H, nous irons au casino, Ok?

\- Aye! répondirent les garçons.

Une fois à la plage, Natsu et Grey ne purent s'empêcher de se lancer des défis mutuellement. Erza, elle, resta de son côté afin de bronzer. Un peu plus tard dans la journée, elle participa même à un match de volley. L'après-midi se passa dans l'amusement et la joie.

Titania rentra dans sa chambre puis referma la porte derrière elle. Fatiguée de cette belle journée, elle se dirigea vers le balcon afin d'observer le coucher de soleil à l'horizon. Erza s'allongea doucement sur un transat violet et regarda le crépuscule orangé paisiblement. Titania se détendit devant ce magnifique spectacle, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus lente et ses paupières de plus en plus lourde. Erza ferma les yeux afin que le sommeil l'emporte...

... **...**

\- Regarde Lucy, je suis une sorcière! déclara joyeusement Erza âgée de 8 ans sur un balai en bois.

\- Comment fait-elle pour être si joyeuse... murmura la blonde d'un ton blasé.

\- C'est une bonne chose Lucy. argumenta Rob.

\- Hum...

\- Quand je ferais de la magie, je volerai sur un balai! continua la rousse en courant partout dans la cellule avec son balai entre les jambes. Lucy laissa échapper un énorme soupir de deception face à cette scène.

\- Tu veux devenir mage Erza? demanda le vieillard.

\- Oui! répondit la fillette.

\- Je vois, ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps, moi aussi, j'étais un mage et j'étais dans une guilde aussi...

\- Une guilde? demanda la rousse.

\- Oui, Fairy Tail.

\- Mais c'est quoi?

\- Une guilde, c'est une famille, un lieu où on y trouve des camarades. Il y a essentiellement que des mages et on y effectue également des missions.

\- Cool, moi aussi, je serai dans une guilde et se sera Fairy Tail comme toi!

Rob afficha un large sourire et il poursuivit;

\- Je suis sûr que tu feras une très bonne mage.

\- Et tu viendras avec moi Lucy? demanda Erza.

\- H-Hein?! P-Pourquoi moi? répliqua t-elle surprise de cette demande si soudaine.

\- Bein, parce que t'es mon amie Lucy! répondit la rousse avec innocence.

\- Si tu veux... murmura t-elle rougisante.

\- Super! déclara Erza en enlaçant la blonde.

\- L-Lache moi! ordonna Lucy, mais en vain, la fillette ne l'écouta pas. Après quelque temps Erza lâcha la blonde.

\- Enfin, je commençais à étouffer... Mais maintenant que j'y pense,tu n'as pas de nom Erza?

\- Hum? Ah oui, c'est vrai... murmura t-elle.

\- Je vois... chuchota la blonde en s'approchant de la rousse. Je vais m'occuper de cela...

La jeune fille regarda Erza de la tête au pied. Lucy réfléchissait à un nom pour la jeune fille. Après quelques minutes, le visage de Lucy s'illumina.

\- Alors? demanda Erza.

\- Hum... Je sais pas! répondit la blonde simplement en prenant un air bête.

\- Très belle avancer! argumenta la rousse.

\- Attends!

\- Hum?

Lucy mis sa main dans la chevelure écarlate d'Erza.

\- Mais oui, je sais, dorénavant ton nom sera **Scarlett** , comme t'es cheveux! déclara la blonde en affichant l'un de ses plus beaux sourires. Aussitôt, le visage d'Erza devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

\- Scarlett, c'est joli merci Lucy... murmura Erza Scarlett d'embarras.

 _ **Donc voici la suite, j'ai essayé de faire un chapitre plus long... (je fais de mon mieux!) Je m'excuse de la très longue attente (J'ai regardé des animés tout le week-end... ) et je compte publier plus souvent. J'espère que ça vous a plu! Ciao!**_


	4. Retrouvaille

Erza se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Je me suis endormie... murmura t-elle en se frottant les yeux doucement avec ses deux mains.

Titania se leva lentement et regarda l'horloge accrocher au mur du salon.

\- 19H12, je suis en retard, il faudrait que je me dépêche.

La rousse se dirigea vers la sortie et aperçue un grand miroir avec son reflet.

Elle s'arrêta afin de s'observer quelque seconde.

Erza revêt son armure habituelle et s'observa à nouveau.

\- Je suis incorrigible... déclara t-elle en soupirant.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à Natsu et Happy.

\- Aye, Erza, on t'attend en bas, Grey est au Casino. annonça Natsu.

\- Aye! enchérit l'exeed bleu.

\- Oui, j'arrive. poursuivit-elle en se ré-équipant dans une longue robe de soirée violette et sexy laissant sa jambe gauche à l'air libre.

Elle était coiffée d'un simple chignon avec deux mèches qui retombaient le long de ses épaules.

\- Je suis prête.

\- Ok! Je descends en bas, allons-y Happy! déclara Natsu en partant en courant.

Erza alla dans sa direction et referma la porte derrière elle.

Il faut savoir se faire plaisir de temps en temps. pensa la rousse en descendant les escaliers menant au sous-sol.

... **...**

\- Vous avez encore gagné... murmura un croupier blasé face à Erza.

\- Voulez-vous continuer? demanda t-il en espérant qu'elle dise non.

\- Oui! déclara la rousse avec des centaines de jetons sur ces spots.

\- Vous avez beaucoup de chance Madame est-ce la première fois que vous jouez au Blackjack? demanda une jeune femme parmi toute la foule autour d'Erza.

\- Oui.

\- Bon commençons... murmura le croupier.

\- Attends, je prends la relève. annonça un jeune homme au cheveux blond et aux yeux vert-noir.

Cet homme portait une boucle d'oreille longue à l'oreille gauche et sa couleur de peau est très bronzée. Le jeune homme portait également un costume de serveur bleue marine et blanche avec des boutons, or.

\- Bien allez-y. annonça le croupier en partant.

Le nouveau croupier se plaça face à la rousse et sortit un tas de cartes qu'il commença à trier.

\- Es-tu prête à parier ta vie? demanda l'homme en tirant 4 cartes qu'il retourna par la suite.

On pouvait lire sur les cartes de mot **Dead**. Le jeune homme afficha un sourire narquois et poursuivit;

\- Alors grande-soeur!

Erza redressa avec difficulté sa tête, cette voix, ce surnom, pas ça...

Titania regarda l'homme en question, la peur la paralyser complètement, les mains de la rousse se faisaient de plus en plus tremblante et la respiration de plus en plus lourde.

\- S- **Shaw**? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je vois que tu ne m'as pas oublié grande-soeur... Alors pourquoi nous as-tu **abandonné**! hurla Shaw.

\- Je-Je ne l'ai pas fait...

\- Ne me mens pas!

\- Vous-Vous êtes en vie...

\- Ne change pas de sujet!

La mage de ré-quip était terroriser mais soulager de savoir Shaw en vie.

Soudain, la salle fut plongée dans le noir, et lorsque la lumière revient toutes les personnes étant dans le casino furent enfermées dans des cartes.

\- Qu'as-tu fait! demanda sur un ton autoritaire Titania.

\- Je les ai enfermés dans des cartes grâce à ma magie, et oui pendant ce temps où tu nous as laissé pourrir dans cette tour, nous sommes devenu magicien!

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser faire!

Erza se redressa et invoqua une épée, mais en vain...

\- Quoi, mais p-pourquoi?

La rousse aperçue qu'un corde en forme de bras de chat l'avait déjà ligoté.

\- M-Mais!

Erza tira de toutes ses forces, mais en vain, elle ne parvint pas à rompre ses liens.

\- En forme championne? déclara une jeune femme assise sur une table, vêtue d'un gilet jaune par-dessus un haut rose avec un léger décolleté et une jupe de la même couleur.

Son visage ressemblait légèrement à celui d'un chat, avec deux triangles rouges sur chaque joue et ses cheveux coiffés en oreilles de chats. Ils descendaient ensuite jusqu'aux épaules et étaient attachés en deux couettes.

\- M- **Miliana**?

\- Miaou exact championne!

Un homme de taille moyenne composait de formes géométriques comme des blocs apparu.

Il avait les cheveux noirs, un étrange menton, et a des lèvres épaisses.

Il portait un costume bleu royal avec une chemise blanche à col et une cravate rouge et également des lunettes de soleil noires avec un chapeau canotier, et une écharpe blanche.

Il était suivi d'un homme très grand avec une musculature très imposante. Il a la peau légèrement bronzée et des yeux noirs.

Il porte aussi un cache-œil à l'œil droit qui couvre une cicatrice en diagonale à son œil et porte une sorte d'appareil en métal au visage qui couvre la totalité de sa mâchoire.

Il a également des cheveux noirs mi-longs couverts par une sorte de turban blanc.

Il porte aussi une tenue exposant la majorité de son torse et de ses bras, il a ainsi une manche marron rayée à l'épaule gauche rejoignant son pantalon ample marron.

Enfin, un tissu traverse son corps orné de haches qui est attaché à son pantalon par une ceinture en tissu blanche.

\- **Wolly** , **Simon**? demanda Erza tremblante.

\- Salut Erza ça faisait longtemps. déclara gentiment Simon en affichant un large sourire.

\- Hey ça va? questionna Wolly en réajustant son chapeau.

Titania n'arrivait pas à y croire, ils étaient tous **ses amis d'enfance** étaient devant elle sain et sauf.

Mais quelqu'un manqua à l'appel, **Lucy**.

\- A-Attendez où est Lucy!

Miliana détourna le visage tandis que Simon baissa la tête.

La reine des fées vit la réaction de ses amis d'enfance.

Ligotée, Erza sentit un léger pincement au cœur.

\- Ré-Répondez! ordonna Titania qui sentit des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage pour aucune raison encore.

La rousse lança un regard noir et perçant à Simon.

\- Simon! hurla Erza furieuse.

\- **Dé-Désoler, Erza, je suis désolé...** murmura Simon.

 **Quelle fin... (Je suis méchante ;) ) Désolé du retard, je n'ai pas d'excuse. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'aime pas les fins tristes. J'espère que cela vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à écrire dans les commentaires. Biz et à plus!**


	5. Anormal

Erza n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était arrivée. Elle semblait terrifiée et bouleversée. Des larmes ruisselaient dans ses yeux et elle n'allait pas tarder à éclater en sanglots.

\- Simon, réponds moi! vociféra la rousse en se débattant, mais en vain.

\- Calme toi Erza, je vais tous t'expliquer. ajouta le jeune homme en s'asseyant calmement auprès d'elle. Erza s'exécuta et se calma à son tour en attendant que Simon lui réponde.

\- C'était il y a dix ans... commença t-il.

... **...**

 **X774** _Dans les sous-sols de la tour du Paradis_

 **Point d'embarquement**

\- On doit y aller! hurla Wolly dans une embarcation à Simon qui était encore sur le quai.

\- Attends, il y a encore Erza et Lucy dans la tour, on doit aller les chercher! répliqua Simon en montrant du doigt les bâtiments en feu.

\- Tu es blessé à l'œil, on a plus le choix, on doit y aller, elles se débrouilleront toute seule! protesta t-il.

\- Or de question d'abandonner des camarades, moi, je vais les chercher! ajouta t-il en partant en courant en direction du premier étage.

\- T'ain. grommela Wolly en sautant, or de l'embarcation afin de rejoindre son camarade.

\- Shaw, Miliana vous rester ici, nous on va chercher les filles! continua t-il en partant en courant en direction de Simon. Les concernés firent un signe de la tête en approbation. Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans l'éloignement suivit d'une puissante rafale de vent.

\- C'était quoi ça? demanda le jeune frère de Kagura à Wolly qui était enfin présent à ses côtés.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ça vient d'en haut allons-hey Simon attend moi! cria Wolly en regardant Simon partir en courant à une vitesse folle.

\- Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer... marmona t-il sans cesse en partant à sa poursuite. Wolly courait aussi vite que possible essayant désespérément de rattraper Simon qui avait disparut de son champ de vision. Un autre bruit assourdissant se fit entendre, mais cette fois-ci, cela venait du sous-sol.

\- Que ce passe t-il encore... déclara Wolly. Ça vient du port, faut que j'aille voir. poursuivit-il en rebroussant chemin.

\- WOLLY!

Hum cette voix? pensa le jeune garçon en se tournant en direction de l'appel.

\- Simon?

\- WOLLY VIENS VITE!

À cette demande, Wolly se dirigea vers les appels de Simon. Il courait sans s'arrêter. Par-delà l'épuisement, par-delà l'angoisse, il n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête, retrouver Simon. En attendant les appels de Simon, il pressa encore l'allure. Jamais, au cours de toute son existence, il n'avait exigé de son corps un effort aussi prodigieux. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment il ne s'était pas encore effondré à bout de forces. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance, tout ce qui comptait, désormais était de retrouver Simon au plus vite. Soudain, alors qu'il venait de faire demi-tour, une fois de plus, pour emprunter un couloir qu'il avait ignoré quelques minutes auparavant, il déboucha face à une horrible scène.

 **Lucy était sans vie dans les bras de Simon face à Jellal.**

Le choc fut tel, qu'il tomba à genoux face à cette vision. Luttant contre le vertige qui s'était emparé de lui, il prononça avec difficulté.

\- Que, que c'est t-il passer... chuchota t-il les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je, je suis a-arriver et-et- balbutia Simon en tremblant.

\- Un garde l'a attaquer. coupa Jellal d'une voix neutre.

\- Quoi, comment ça! déclara Wolly.

\- T'es sourd ou quoi! hurla le bleu d'un ton très sec.

\- Lucy... murmura Simon.

\- Mais il n'y a aucun garde, ils sont tous partis!

\- Tu vas la fermer!

Wolly s'approcha du corps sans vie et remarqua aucune blessure mais à la place d'étranges marques noirs au niveau de son cou étaient apparente.

Simon lança un regard noir à Jellal, mais cela ne dura qu'une demi-seconde.

\- Partez maintenant. déclara Jellal dépourvus d'émotion en regardant Lucy.

\- Mais on- on peut pas laisser Lucy ici et où est Erza! poursuivit Wolly. Jellal poussa un énorme soupir.

\- Elle est partie.

\- Erza ne laisserait jamais Lucy et où sont ses clés, elles n'y sont plus!

\- Le garde à du lui prendre... murmura Jellal en regardant Wolly dans les yeux.

\- Mais-

\- Maintenant dégager, je m'occupe d'elle! hurla t-il avec empressement en poussant violemment Simon et Wolly avec son pied.

Face à son comportement, les deux garçons s'exécutèrent, laissant derrière eux Lucy et Jellal. Mais le pire resta à venir, le point d'embarcation et les bateaux étaient détruits par les flammes. Leur unique chance de retrouver leur liberté s'était envolée en fumée. Tout le monde essayé d'éteindre les flammes, mais en vain.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, t'ain! cria Simon de colère en frappant un débris avec son pied.

Wolly resta immobile de désarroi.

\- On ne partira jamais...

 **Désolé du retard, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre et je dois vous avouer que je ne le trouve pas parfait... Bref, je vous ai laissé plein d'indices , beaucoup même. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires également. Et j'ai pris du retard, car de 8H du matin à 23H, je suis occupé... Merci et n'hésiter pas à laisser des commentaires! À la prochaine!**


	6. Note auteur

J'ai supprimé le chapitre "Pardonne-moi" car il y a eu un problème lors de la publication, le texte s'est modifié, ce qui as donnée un chapitre avec des phrases incohérentes. Bref je vais rectifier tous cela et je le mettrai en ligne ce soir si je peux bien sûr. Désolé encore et merci à Guest.


	7. Pardonne-moi

Voici la correction! Bonne (re)lecture!

Après cette révélation, Erza ne pleurait point, elle demeura immobile, encore sous le choc, elle ne souffrait même pas encore.

Elle est morte. pensa t-elle.

Puis peu à peu les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et une douleur envahit son cœur. Les idées lui venaient une à une, affreuses et torturantes. Elle ne la révérait plus jamais! Et puis, qu'a t-on fait de son corps?

\- Je-je ne peut pas le croire, elle m'a promis de me rejoindre à Fairy Tail. Dix ans que je l'attend, je ne peux pas le croire! hurla t-elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Wolly était derrière elle un pistolet fumant en main.

\- Au dodo maintenant. déclara t-il.

\- La balle anesthésiante ne lui pas fait mal j'espère.

\- Nan.

... **...**

\- Et Lucy! cria Erza dans la cellule en agrippant le bras de la blonde légèrement irritée d'entendre la rousse brailler sans arrêt.

\- Quoi encore? demanda t-elle blasée.

\- Quand je serais grande, tu te marieras avec moi?

\- Quoi ?! Tu comme de ses idées toi! répondit Lucy en rougissant.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu!

Lucy poussa Erza à l'aide de sa main et croisa les bras.

\- Je dois le prendre pour un oui?

\- Prends-le comme tu veux. répondit la blonde en tournant la tête.

\- Alors c'est oui! déclara la rousse en l'enlaçant.

Lucy lâcha un long soupir.

\- Repose-toi ... murmura t-elle en l'enlaçant à son tour. Erza s'endormit dans les bras de la blonde, Lucy passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Tu me surprend de jour en jour Erza ... chuchota la blonde en s'endormant à son tour.

... **...**

Erza se réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait sombre. Une odeur d'humidité et de moisissure lui chatouilla les narines, et un flot de souvenirs la submergea.

\- Pas ici...

Erza essayer tant bien que mal de briser les cordes qui la retener prisonnière mais en vain. La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit laissant place à Simon.

\- Simon détache-

\- Écoute Erza, on a peu de temps, Lucy est toujours en vie, elle est enfermée dans les appartements de Jellal.

Un silence s'installa.

\- L-Lucy, vivante, enfermée, Jellal? demanda Erza encore sous le choc.

\- Euh, oui, t'as compris. répondit Simon en détachant Erza. Tu es la seule à pouvoir la sauver, j'ai toujours cru en toi Erza. Allez vas-y, elle est au dernier étage.

\- Merci Simon. déclara Erza de dos en partant en courant or de la cellule. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, c'était la joie qui provoquait cet état.

\- Elle est en vie! cria t-elle, son poing en l'air.

\- Et Erza!

\- Oui? demande t-elle en se retournant.

\- J'espère que le mariage est toujours d'actualité avec Lucy! répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Erza resta immobile, rouge comme une pivoine.

\- Heu ... Bah ... Heu ...

Elle secoua la tête et poursuivit;

\- J'étais qu'une enfant! répliqua t-elle en rougissant puis elle repartit.

... **...**

Erza monta rapidement les marches d'escalier en assommant plusieurs soldats.

\- Aye Erza!

La rousse se retourna et vit Natsu, Gray et Juvia.

\- Que faite vous là? demanda la rousse.

\- Ben, on est venu te récupérer. répondit Grey.

\- Partez maintenant! Je dois y aller, j'ai une affaire à régler!

La rousse repris aussitôt sa route.

\- Hey Erza attends! hurla Natsu en la poursuivant.

\- Laisse-la et va chercher Happy. déclara Gray en s'interposant.

Le dragon slayer lâcha un grognement et s'exécuta.

... **...**

Erza arriva devant un gigantesque pont sur lequel se tenait une jeune femme vêtus d'un long kimono blanc légèrement desserré au niveau de sa poitrine.

-Bonj-

\- 'Pas le temps, on m'attend. déclara Erza en contournant Ikaruga.

\- Et attends Titania!

\- Une prochaine fois!

Ikaruga resta sans voix.

\- Elle n'était pas obligée de me mettre un vent... murmura t-elle en s'asseyant.

La rousse continua sa route puis ouvrit violemment la porte qui se dressait devant elle. La rousse regarda son poignet et vit son bracelet rouge. Une immense joie s'empara d'elle, 10 ans qu'elle attendait ce moment. Elle allait enfin la revoir...

\- Lucy!

\- Erza... Je t'attendais, bon retour parmi nous. déclara Jellal avec un sourire narquois sur un trône de bois.

\- Où est Lucy?!

\- Elle? Je la détiens enfermée, mais à présent elle ne me sert plus à rien.

\- Comment ça "elle te sert plus à rien"?!

Jellal soupira bruyamment avant de se diriger vers un grand objet indéterminé recouvert d'un large drap noir.

\- Je te présente ma source de magie! Annonça Jellal en tirant le drap, révélant Lucy dans un liquide à l'intérieur d'une sphère de verre.

Lucy ...

La blonde avait changé physiquement, elle était plus grande et ses longues cheveux cachaient les parties les plus intimes de son corps dénudé. D'étranges marques noires était visibles tout le long de son corps, les mêmes dont parlait Simon.

\- Quesque tu lui as fait, répond! ordonna la rousse énerver.

\- Il y a dix ans, nous avions combattu, et je dois avouer que j'étais sur le point de perdre, mais une idée met venus en tête. Je les menacé de faire exploser la tour. Et elle a été faible, elle accepté de se livrer et je me suis servis d'elle comme source de magie. Grace à elle, j'ai pu rassembler 27 milliards d'idéas magiques et ça seulement en 10 années. Je suis étonné de ses réserves de magie, comme tu le vois, cette sphère aspire sa magie de la transfère directement dans la tour.

\- Quoi? Faible? Faible dit tu ?! La voix de Titania se faisait de plus en plus menaçante. Je t'interdis de dire cela ... Le faible dans l'histoire, c'est toi! Lucy n'est pas faible, jusqu'à présent, c'est la personne la plus forte et courageuse que je connaisse. Se sacrifier pour sauver ses amis le prouve! Je suis ici pour sauver Lucy et détruire cette maudite tour et je le jure!

\- Tes grands discours me manquer Erza.

\- Je vais te faire regretter tes actes Jellal!

\- Je n'attends que ça Erza! Viens!

\- Tu as volé son enfance, ses rêves, sa liberté ...

Une lumière aveuglante entoura le corps de la rousse, la dissimulant à la vue. Quand la lumière disparut, Erza était vêtu de l'armure du dieu des destinées.

\- Tu vas crever!

Erza leva sa grande hallebarde et trancha l'espace devant Jellal. Le bleu lança un sort de défense, mais celui-ci fut trancher en deux. Finalement, Jellal se prit l'attaque de la chevalière en pleine figure et tomba vaincus. Erza posa un genou à terre de fatigue.

\- J'ai consommé trop de magie ... se murmura t-elle. La rousse releva la tête elle pouvait voir cette sphère qui retenait prisonnière Lucy.

\- Je t'ai enfin retrouvé ...

La rousse se redressa exténuer en ce ré-équipant en son armure habituelle. De sa main droite elle invoqua une épée qu'elle enfonça avec difficulté dans le verre. Quelques gouttes d'eau s'échappa de la brèche.

\- Allez encore un effort ...

Après plusieurs minutes, Erza avait réussi à découper la sphère en deux, laissant le corps de la blonde à sa merci. La rousse arracha délicatement tous les fils qui relier Lucy au verre. Erza fit apparaître une couverture et recouvrit le corps dénudé de la blonde avant la prendre dans ses bras. Lucy ouvra ses yeux brièvement avant de les refermer.

\- Hey Lucy!

Aucune réponse.

Elle respire, c'est déjà ça. pensa t-elle.

\- Où penses-tu aller comme ça?

\- Encore toi?

Jellal se tenait debout avec difficulté devant Erza. La rousse sentit une pression au niveau de sa poitrine, un frisson de surprise traversa tout son corps, elle se retint de pleurer de joie.

\- Enfin réveiller? demanda t-elle en baissant la tête.

Lucy ne répondit pas elle se contenta seulement d'observer son chevalier.

\- Je suis si belle que ça? demanda la rousse avec un sourire taquin.

\- Tu n'es pas belle, tu es magnifique Erza ~ murmura la blonde à son oreille. La chevalière vira au rouge et tourna la tête.

\- Lucy 1, Erza 0. déclara t-elle en riant. Lucy se leva et commença à marcher, une expression de rage passa sur son visage.

\- Où vas-tu?

\- Régler mes comptes. répondit t-ellle en se dirigeant vers Jellal mais la jeune femme s'écroula au sol de fatigue.

\- 'Tain.

Lucy sentit une main se poser délicatement sur son épaule.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider. déclara Erza en s'agenouillant afin d'être à la même hauteur que la blonde. Lucy souria et passa ses bras autour des épaules de la rousse. Erza se releva en aidant la blonde.

\- Merci.

\- Bon, prête?

\- Oui!

\- Allons-Hein?

Erza resta sous le choc, Lucy avait déjà mis au tapis Jellal et fouilla dans ses poches.

\- Mais, comment et tu fais quoi là?

\- Je cherche ça! répondit-elle en sortant un trousseau de clés qu'elle serra aussitôt contre elle.

\- Je vois ...

\- Donne-moi 3 jours. continua Lucy en s'avançant vers la rousse. La blonde lui caressa sa joue, elle était si proche. Leurs corps étaient presque collés l'un contre l'autre. Les mains de Lucy couraient à présent dans le dos de la rousse. Sans aucune explication Erza était à présent vêtue d'une simple jupe et d'une chemise, elle était à l'aise et se sentait en sécurité auprès de Lucy.

\- 3 jours pour? demanda t-elle d'une voix faible.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et Erza sentit le souffle rauque et tiède de sa respiration dans le creux de son cou.

\- Tu m'as terriblement manqué ... répondit-elle. Lucy resserra son emprise sur la rousse. Donne-moi 3 jours. continua t-elle en levant la tête. Erza la vis faiblir, ses yeux refléter quelque chose que ressemblait à de la peur. Titania avait déjà vu ces yeux il y a dix ans. Elle compris.

 **Pardonne-moi**.

 _Désolée du retard, mais mon P.C était cassé... Donc pour me faire pardonner, je sortirai un nouveau chapitre de la fanfiction "Identité" dans les jours qui suivent. Bref j'espère que cela vous a plu et ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne jamais mes histoires, je commence, je termine ;-) Au revoir et bonne rentrée!_


	8. NOTE

Salut à tous! Pardonnez-moi pour ma si longue pause (quelques soucis mais rien de grave) Je compte reprendre l'écriture des 2 fanfictions (Je t'aime et je t'attendrais tout le temps qu'il faudra et Identité) Merci à vous et j'espère me faire pardonner, à très vite! ^^


End file.
